LLanto Amargo
by Roxa Cullen Hale
Summary: escucho cada paso que se dirigia hacia su auto pero el ocupado quitando el sosten no supo nisiquiera que venia su mujer, Adios dijo ella y no alzo la voz pero antes me abofeteo por tremenda escena infiel.... Rosalie/emmett/Bella


**Llanto amargo**

-Ohh bella –gemí, el nombre de mi prima, mientras le besaba el cuello.

-Emmett –rio bella mientras se apoyaba del parabrisas del carro –ya que estaba sentada en mis piernas y eran completamente oscuros (todas las ventanas) -

-Oh vamos bebe, estas tan hermosa –dije mientras le pasaba le pasaba el pulgar por la tela del sujetador

-¿Ah si?, pues demuéstramelo-dijo y llevo mis manos hacia el broche del sujetador,

-Con gusto beb…-comencé pero me interrumpió el sonido de mi celular, bella comenzó a besar mi cuello mientras yo agarraba el maldito aparato que había arruinado nuestro momento.

-Es Rosalie-gruñí al ver el nombre de mi esposa en mi BlackBerry. Bella suspiro con fastidio y se volvió a recostar sobre el parabrisas del auto.

-Sabes que –dije mientras tiraba el celular hacia los asientos de atrás –no me importa, estoy haciendo algo mucho mejor que hablar con la bruja de mi esposa-dije mientras la abrazaba y desabrochaba Sujetador, afuera se escucharon unos pasos, pero no le hicimos caso, pues estábamos en la carretera y casi nadie pasaba a esta hora, y luego sentimos que alguien tocaba la ventana, y lo primero que pensé era que era la policía, ¡Ja! Ya me imagino los periódicos mañana, el gran Magnate Emmett Cullen fue arrestado por actos indecorosos en plena carretera, con su sexy Prima. ¡Mierda! Rosalie se va enterar cuando vea el periódico, abrí los ojos asustados y pude ver que bella estaba igual que yo, ninguno se atrevía a voltear hacia la ventana, bella se colocó rápidamente su camiseta y yo juro que casi me da un infarto a ver a …. Rosalie, que hizo señas para que me bajara de la Hummer, cosa que hice, me baje de la camioneta y la rodee –ya que estábamos en el asiento del pasajero-

-Rose….-dije yo lentamente

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? –gimió de dolor con sus hermosos ojos azules, Rosalie tenía unos ojos hermosos, pero no era nada atractiva, vivimos casados ocho años antes de que la engañara, mis amigos siempre me alentaron a hacerlo, ya que Rosalie no tiene buen físico, ¿y quién es más hermosa que mi primita Bella? Nadie..

-¿Por qué?

-No lo se-admití-

-¿La amas? –Me pregunto

-si –admití,- en estos cuatro años que llevo con bella me enamore de ella

-¿Bella? Me engañaste con tu prima, y la que era mi "amiga" –pregunto con lagrimas en los ojos- Evan, ¿el hijo de bella es tuyo?

-Si –admití- Evan es mi hijo, -dije y

-Adios-dijo ella sin alzar la voz pero antes me abofeteo, por esa gran escena infiel, claramente se veía el odio en su mirada

-Mañana tendrás una cita con mi abogado –dijo orgullosa y yo asentí ¿Qué le iba a decir? ¿Qué me perdonara? No, yo ya no la amo, lo único que me preocupa es mi pequeña Sofi de siete años, ¿Qué pensara al saber que su primo es su hermanito?

-Te pido que no le digas nada a Sofi-ella iba a protestar pero la interrumpí- yo quiero hacerlo, por favor

-Está bien, pero que sea pronto –dijo y se dirigió hacia el Porche amarillo de Alice, su mejor amiga y rápidamente desaparecieron, y sentí unos brazos envolver mi cintura

-Lo siento mucho –dijo Bella con lágrimas en los ojos

-tú no tienes la culpa Bella, ambos lo hicimos, pero no pensemos en eso-dije mientras le secaba las lágrimas con mi dedo- tenemos un pequeño mostrito al cual cuidar –al decir esto Bella me sonrió- lo único que me preocupa es que dirá Sofi, cuando se entere que Evan no es su primo, si no su hermano

-Sofi es una niña inteligente –admitió ella- pero lo entenderá, lleva pidiéndote un hermanito desde hace mucho,, ya lo tiene

-Cierto –dije y la bese con amor –vamos a buscar a nuestro hijo antes que la bomba estalle en la familia

-Cierto

Rosalie Pov

-No puedo creer que me engañara –dije, mientras seguía con mi llanto amargo,- ¿Qué hice mal? ¿Desde cuándo no soy suficiente? ¿Desde cuándo no le importa nuestra familia? ¿Desde cuándo no le importa Sofi y el bebe?

-¿Bebe? –dijo Alice frenando de golpe

-Si, Alice, estoy embarazada y se lo iba a decir esta noche –dije mientras lloraba mas

-¿Qué voy a hacer Alice? Si nos divorciamos yo no tendré dinero, Isabella se encargara de quitármelo todo- dije mientras me secaba las lágrimas amargas, sin éxito pues salían mas

-No lo se amiga, No lo se, pero saldremos adelante, pero no creo que Isabella te quite tu dinero, pero nadie sabe, si es tan perra para meterse con su primo, es capaz de meterse con todo, pero saldremos adelante

**Jajajajaja, no sabia que final ponerle a si que perdónenme!!! **


End file.
